The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for building a modular changeable information sign for use in outdoor and indoor environments.
Prior art changeable signs have been cumbersome and expensive due to the method of assembling the signs, the inability to reuse components and maintenance problems. Prior art changeable signs have also been difficult to modify and repair.
Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a design using modular display units, making it easy to manufacture, while combining the benefits of a computer-based display unit. Prior art signs do not have components which are interchangeable. Prior art signs will not automatically readdress themselves for maintenance or reassembly. The prior art does not disclose a design which is reconfigurable into a new sign for a new purpose without extensive modification.
The prior art signs are not designed to be easily changed in height or width. The prior art does not disclose a design to easily change the dimensions of the sign to accommodate a greater width or a greater height or a different modular matrix pattern.
The present invention solves these problems with an assembly of computer based, recyclable, sealed display units, which may be assembled into a sign of varying proportions. Each display unit is further capable of being easily replaced with another display unit. The sign further has the capability and method of readdressing all display units in the sign for proper display of the information.